1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detachable body and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is proposed an image forming apparatus that is equipped with a developer container for supplying developer to replenish toner that has been consumed by an image forming operation or a detachable body that can be detached (and replaced) to replace or repair an expendable member.